Luck of the Irish
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - 6x17 post ep oneshot. "Either way, it was safe to say he was a fan of the Irish."


**A/N: Hi folks. Thank you all so much for the feedback from 6x16's oneshot - it was amazing! I really loved everything you had to say about the story (: **

**Just me or do we think TPTB are high if they are considering starting a NEW relationship on the show. Hello... You have a ready made one in Danny, Lindsay and Lucy that you can't even manage. So yeah, go ahead and start Mac on this epic love story. Amazing plan there, PTB. Good job. -rolls eyes-**

**Anywho... ****Word of warning on this one, it's a strong T ;) I'm a bit hmm about the rating, but I think it's okayish... Just, yeah. I wanted to warn you all. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Post ep oneshot; season 6, episode 17; Pot of Gold_

* * *

Collapsing on the couch next to his wife, Danny Messer let out a sigh in sync to his wife's.

They were beat, to say the very least. While past few days they had been chasing all but leprechauns at work, they got to come home to chase their very own little leprechaun. Lucy had been unwilling to accept sleep, exhausting Danny and Lindsay further as they battled with Lucy in attempts to keep her regular bedtime. Her crying and fussing had just ended up leaving the little girl exhausted and she had eventually given up the fight. Now though, both Danny and Lindsay were fighting the urge to go to sleep at nine o'clock on a Saturday night.

"When did we get so boring?" Danny implored as he wrapped his arm around Lindsay's shoulders. "Like, we used to be awesome."

"Well, we still are... We're just awesome at different things now; like you know... sleeping."

"But we used to go places and do things."

"Like what? When we used to go crazy in some bar in Manhattan? I could see Lucy really fitting in with the folk there..." she smirked. "We should start to do that again... With all this free money we have and the minimal responsibilities..."

"Alright, wiseass. I was just making conversation."

She laughed as she laid her head on Danny's shoulder and snuggled into his side. "Do you ever wonder what we'd be like now if we hadn't had Lucy?"

"Sometimes," Danny shrugged. "I wonder whether we would have actually dealt with the issues we had, or whether we would have just carried on how we were until we eventually conceived Lucy..."

"How do you work that one out?" Lindsay smiled.

"Because I can't imagine our lives without her." Danny admitted.

Lindsay smiled and pressed a kiss to Danny's jaw.

He smiled. "Remember that one year we went to the St. Paddy's day parade? You'd not been here very long..."

"Oh yeah," she giggled. "You insisted on taking me because I didn't believe that it was as good as what you made it out to be."

"I delivered that day." Danny grinned. "You were amazed."

"A drunken leprechaun collapsed in front of us if I remember correctly."

"I seem not to remember that." Danny grumbled.

"Oh I do," Lindsay giggled. "He collapsed and I was demanding that you do something, and you refused to do leprechaun resuscitation."

"Because I could smell the alcohol from the sidewalk... And he walked it off eventually."

"I didn't know that then though... All I knew was some poor man was lying dead in the street."

"Overreact a little more, Lindsay. Go on..."

"Hey! Would it be the weirdest thing we'd seen before?"

"No but..."

"Exactly," Lindsay smirked. "We had an amazing day, that day, didn't we?"

Danny nodded. "Ahh... To be young again."

Lindsay smacked his arm, "It was like what? Four years ago? Stop being so dramatic."

"Do you know how many grey hairs I've gotten in the past two years alone?" he complained. "It's getting worrying."

"Oh please," Lindsay sighed. "They're just blonde."

"They are not." Danny growled. "It's the stress of having to warn off the terrible boys that are hell bent in whisking my daughter away and corrupting her and..."

"Can we let said boys be potty trained before we worry about that, please?" Lindsay smirked. "I don't think we have to worry about that for a while, you know?"

Danny nodded slowly.

"You seem unconvinced," Lindsay teased.

"I..." he paused. "Do you think we're doing a good job with her?" Danny asked. "I mean... like honestly?"

"Honestly? Considering we were two people who had no idea what we were doing I'd say we're managing pretty well."

"But like, do you think she's happy?"

"Happy?" Lindsay asked, "I don't think she's anything other than happy. Why wouldn't she be?"

"I dunno, I just... It's when I have too much time to think."

"I vote alcohol."

Danny blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Lindsay smirked as she stood and headed to the kitchen. He peered over the couch and tried to figure out what the hell she was doing, rustling in a plastic bag.

"Linds..."

"Aha!" she smiled proudly as she headed out of the kitchen with two cans of Guinness in her hands. "Say hello Don Flack's good friend," Lindsay smiled as she handed him a can.

"Are you crazy?" Danny implored. "What?"

"When was the last time we consumed an alcohol beverage?"

"Um..." Danny took a moment. "Christmas at my parents."

"Exactly. What month is it now?"

"March."

"Exactly." Lindsay smiled. "And it's St Patricks Day, I think we owe it to our friend, Patrick, to honour the Irish."

"You're not even Irish, Lindsay."

"Everyone's Irish when it's the lead up to St Patricks Day, Danny..."

Danny shook his head. "Lindsay..."

"Look I'm not saying get wrecked and have drunk sex with me," she winked. "But let's just do something crazy."

"We have our daughter... asleep... in the next room." Danny reminded his wife. "Although the sex I would not turn down." He added with a smirk.

"And like I said, I'm not about to get wrecked. Let's just get a little giggly." She paused and stuck her bottom lip out as she batted her eyelashes. "Please, when do I ever want to do something as wild as drinking on a Saturday night?" she said with a smirk.

"Never... which is why I'm concerned." He teased.

Lindsay opened her can and shrugged as she took a sip. "Don't be..." she said, clearing her throat, "You live once."

He sighed and looked to the Guinness can. "I... I've never actually tried this before... Is it... Nice?"

"Lovely," Lindsay smiled as she took another sip. "Open yours."

He hesitated before opening up the can and taking a sip. His eyes widened as the taste made him shudder. He tried to mask it though as he lowered the can from his lips and smiled. "Mmmm it's wonderful."

"Nice right?"

"It's the nicest tasting thing in the entire world," Danny began, "I'm considering making this my only drink that I drink."

"Really?" Lindsay blinked.

"No," He spluttered. "I think I'm going to throw up. How can you drink this utter crap?"

"I'm not," Lindsay snorted, "I'm letting it touch my lips, pretending I'm drinking and then internally freaking out because it tastes disgusting."

Danny placed his can on the coffee table and blinked at his wife. "You're an actual crazy... I married a psycho. Why? Why would you do that? I mean for one, you're supposed to drink it out of a damn glass, and two, Guinness? What happened to Danny's good ol' friend, Budweiser?"

"So that I can blame it on the Irish when I do this," She placed the Guinness can down next to Danny's as she whipped round and straddled Danny's lap; her lips instantly fusing to his neck as she littered the area with kisses.

He blinked and swallowed for a moment as Lindsay gave him attention he hadn't expected or even been anticipating for their night. His trousers were growing ever tighter as she moved on his lap, and he was currently battling with his no self restrain in wanting to rip her clothes from her.

"Linds," he whispered as his head rested against the back of the chair, "Linds..."

"Mhmm?" Her lips vibrated against his neck where she was kissing him; sending him wild.

"If you don't want to carry that on, you need to hold up because..." she nipped at his skin, gaining a moan from him. "Linds..."

"I'm trying my luck here..." she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his cheek as she made her way to his lips with a trail of kisses.

"You don't need any luck here," he growled before wrapping his arms around her and twisting them so that he was effectively pinning her underneath him on the couch. "You want me, you have me."

She leaned up and bit his lip, as he slowly made his way down to her as he pressed a trail of kisses along her neck. His hands moved down her sides to the hem of her shirt while he slowly unfastened the buttons of her waistcoat, letting her arch into him as he slowly slid the material from her arms. His lips instantly fused to her shoulder as his fingers slid underneath the material of her top, making her shudder and squirm underneath his administrations. He had no idea what had gotten into Lindsay, but he was not about to complain.

He swallowed as he shifted against her; the strain in his jeans getting a little too much. Her fingertips trailed along the hem of his shirt as she slowly lifted it above his head, discarding it on the floor next to him. He followed suit in removing her shirt and tossing it behind him randomly.

Turning his attention to her neck, he nipped her with his teeth as he felt her fingers slide down his torso, ending at his waist of his jeans as she fiddled with the button.

"MOMMY!!!!"

Both stopped dead in regards to what they were doing; fearing to even breathe, despite them both being out of breath.

Silence rang through the apartment as Lindsay swallowed while her chest rapidly rose and fell underneath Danny.

Whispering, Danny pressed a kiss to Lindsay's neck, "Maybe we're hearing thi-..."

"MOMMMMMMMYYYY!"

Lindsay took a deep breath before clearing her throat. "Mommy's on her way, baby!!"

Danny knelt up on the couch, letting out a sigh as Lindsay wiggled out of his makeshift shell he had created around her.

She glanced around quickly for her top but couldn't find it, so instead she grabbed Danny's placed right by them and slid it over her head.

"Moment's over," Danny sighed. "We had a good run, right?"

"Like hell," Lindsay smirked. "I'll meet you in the bedroom in two minutes."

Licking his lips, Danny watched his wife as she sashayed her hips as she walked away from him.

As she disappeared into Lucy's room just down the hallway from the living room, Danny shook his head as he quickly stood from the couch and made his way to the bedroom.

He wasn't sure whether it was Lindsay just wanting some time with her husband, or whether it was the liquid confidence she'd had a tiny bit of.

Either way... It was safe to say he was a fan of the Irish.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


End file.
